


All the Devils are Here

by Leprecan2619



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Deals with Demons, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Demons Aren't All Bad, F/M, NSFW, Non-Human Genitalia, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex with the intent to get pregnant, Summoning Circles, Wall Sex, who wouldn't sell their soul to pay off their student loans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprecan2619/pseuds/Leprecan2619
Summary: Young college student Julia North accidentally ends up summoning a Demon while making dinner. Life goes... sideways from there.





	All the Devils are Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this will basically be kinky, weird demon/monster sex with sprinklings of plot and other shit like that. Main character is Julia, but the others get their fair share too. (Think of Jagomuth as Idris Elba with gold eyes, like Heimdall with horns and wings.) Enjoy!

Julia gape at what could only be a mother-_freaking_ _demon_ standing within the circle drawn in Expo marker on her tiled floor. He (and it most certainly was _male_) was massive, barely able to fit within the small diagram on the tile, and couldn’t reach beyond the edges of the circle.

Horns made of obsidian glinted in the low light and scratched the plaster of the ceiling, wings of crimson feathers were held tight to his back, flexing against the binds. His eyes were a deep gold, the faint glow casting shadows on the sharp lines of his face and staring directly at her.

“... _ holy shit _ ,” Julia squeaked out as she stumbled back, knocking into the folding table that collapsed under her weight.

His head cocked. “That is the usual reaction, yes.”

She managed to scramble upright, the cut on her hand throbbing in time with her heart, the cut that had dripped blood onto a fucking  _ summoning circle _ for a goddamn  _ demon _ . Fucking Regina and her damn occult bullshit.

“Uh, yeah,” she began nervously,  _ Jesus Christ on a cracker _ , how is this her life, “I didn’t really-you know,  _ plan _ for this.” She gestured to everything.

The demon’s eyes were intent upon her, tracking the movement of her body. Amusement made them glow brighter. “ _ Clearly _ .”

Julia thought that she would normally be irritated beyond belief if one of the boys, or anyone for that matter, treated her like that, but she couldn’t really think through all the static in her mind screaming ‘ _ THERE IS A  _ DEMON  _ IN YOUR  _ KITCHEN _ ! _ ’

The massive form shifted until digitigrade legs were folded beneath him and he was more on Julia’s level, which would be appreciated if her mind hadn’t started screaming gibberish instead of just one line.

Because this motherfucker was  _ fine _ .

Sharp jaw, full lips, broad shoulders, dark glistening skin, smoldering ( _ literally! _ ) gaze, deep voice, and he was  _ packing _ below the belt as well. Sure, was shaped a little differently than she was used to, the tapered tip and ridges running down the sides, but Julia bet that it felt  _ divine _ . His lips curled in a dark smile that revealed wicked fangs and she was honestly wondering what her soul was worth and if it could get her a piece of that ‘cause  _ damn _ . (So sue her, she hadn’t had sex since she was seventeen and  _ no _ , Jimmy Chandlers didn’t count.)

“Why have you called me, mortal?”

Her gaze snapped from ogling his dick to meet his. “What?”

A dark brow rose and she flushed a deep red. “Right, um, I didn’t really  _ mean _ to call you? I was making dinner-,” a sad spread of grilled cheese and watery tomato soup, “-and I-I cut myself and some of the blood got on the uh, the circle thing and yeah.”

That was a lame.

“I see,” came the rumble. So, what now? “Would you like to make a deal?”

What? “Um.”

His wings spread a bit before they pulled back, making him grimace. “Well, I  _ am _ already here. Might as well make the most of my time.”

A tail that she had somehow missed flicked and curled against his tight thighs. ( _ Good god, get it together _ .) It also had feathers running down the length that flex and fluttered.

“Um, yeah, okay, sure, but. I don’t know your name?” It ended like a question and she really wished that it hadn’t with the ( _ literally _ ) unholy light that glinted from the gold staring at her.

“Jagomuth, Vassal to Sixth Lord Brizzannal the Undying. And you, my dear?”

Well, that was a lot to unpack.

“Julia North, sophomore of Valley University…,” she trailed off as she watched the circle glow a malevolent red before fading from sight.

She gaped again as Jagomuth unfolded to his full height with a groan, crimson wings spreading to brush the walls on either side of the kitchen and  _ still _ not fully unfurled. He rolled his neck and flexed his hands before bringing his full attention to her, the heat from his body nearly visible.

“Now that  _ that _ particular unpleasantness is over with,” he smiled sharply, fangs flashing, “what kind of deal would you like to make, Julia North, Daughter of Helen?”

While she struggled to get her brain to reboot, he looked around her sad apartment with a deep frown, eyeing the tower of empty Starbucks coffee cups and messy bed covered in books and half scribbled notes.

“You are a scholar?”

“What? No, I’m a college student,” she snapped out of her funk and followed where his gaze was pointed with a blush. “I’m… struggling a bit, I guess.”

“Oh?” His interest was an almost tangible thing, seeming to be able to burn into her very soul.

Finally,  _ finally _ , her instincts reared up and waved a massive red flag while screaming.

She eyed him warily, “...yeah. I’m broke and rent is due soon, and I’m close to a hundred thousand dollars in debt. I have close to no food and about six projects due in less than a week. Not counting whatever my mom does that I have to fix.” She added bitterly, frowning at the floor.

“I-”

“Wait!” She blurted, head snapping up, blue eyes wide. “I don’t have to, like, give my soul or something horrible like that, right?”

Jagomuth was watching her quietly, his eyes were fever bright now and made him seem even more other-worldly with his dark skin. “...No, your soul is valuable, but not something that is worth taking at the moment.”

Julia blinked. She didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not and if she should be insulted.

“No,” he continued. “You have something else to give us. Something more precious.”

“Us…?”

“You are a young and relatively health female mortal-,” again, should she be insulted or not, “-and the War has nearly wiped us out.” He was moving toward her now, clawed feet tapping against the tiles as he came forward and she moved back. “You, Julia North of Valley University, could  _ save _ my kind.”

He was towering directly above her now, his heat was like an inferno that didn’t burn, the glow of his eyes all she could see, the breath was stolen from her lungs as a large hand tipped in black claws carefully touched her cheek. “Will you save us?”

Swallowing, her dry throat clicking, she asked, “What war?”

He moved back slightly, fingers tightening briefly before relaxing. His expression was grave. “The War of Ruin, as the denizens of Hel call it. When the one who calls himself  _ God _ ,” he spat the word like it was poison, “broke the treaties between my peoples and his and attacked my people, sending in his precious angels to slaughter us while we were unprepared. Our numbers were decimated and a powerful spell cast that keeps us from producing viable young.”

Julia was arching into his touch, which had moved from her face to scratching lightly over her neck and down to cup her generous breast in hand with his calloused thumb brushing across her nipple. Her lips were parted and her eyes shining, caught in his hypnotic gaze (the static was back from earlier, only for a very different reason).

His head tilted, eyes somber as he watched her. “My kind, demons and devils and monsters of the Under Realms, are dying out. Will you help us?”

She licked her lips, gasping quietly as Jagomuth’s other hand came and lifted her off the ground so she was pressed against the cheap wallpaper and wrapped her legs around his naked waist. “H-help  _ how _ ?”

“By allowing me and mine to  _ fuck _ you and  _ breed _ you and make you into a broodmare,” his voice was like liquid smoke, rolling his sharp hips into the wet heat between her thighs to make his point even more clear. He chuckled darkly at her sharp inhale.

Now, Julia was a smart girl. Graduated top of her class in high school with honors, and on the accelerated course to get her degree early. She was highly intelligent, on the dean’s list, and was expected to graduate from college as Valedictorian. So she asked a very important question, trying to make sure everything got cleared up before she lost her mind to the pleasure already burning through her. “And,  _ ah _ , what do I get from- _ ha _ -from this?”

Jagomuth’s hips were rocking in a steady rhythm, this cock already hard as he thrust it in perfect countermeasure against Julia’s own bucking hips. He was rumbling deep within his chest, his eyes on the apex of Julia’s thighs, watching as the pointed tip of his cock leaked hot pre-cum that smeared across her loose shirt. “I will,  _ hmmmmm _ , ab-solve you of the debts you carry. You will live in  _ comfort _ ,” a low snarl and hard grind caused her to wail and claw at his massive arms, “in  _ splendor _ , you will know  _ glory _ .”

A whine was building in her throat as she crept closer and closer to the edge, nearing deliriousness. But she wasn’t completely out of it. “What- _ ha _ -for h-how long?” She managed to gasp out.

He growled and ripped through her shirt, roughly palming her tit and rolling the nipple between his fingers, claws nicking the tender flesh. “ _ Twenty years _ ,” he snarled and buried his head in her neck, his sharp teeth nipping at the thin skin.

“ _ Human _ years!” She shrieked in response, hand darting into his dreads to hold his head in place, the other reaching down to grasp the molten flesh between them. “And no keeping me in an-n-nother dimension!”

“ _ Fine _ ,” his response was animalistic.

“Nothing that would hurt me physically-”

“ _ Yessssss. _ ”

“-or emotionally. No t-t-t-tourture or pa- _ in!  _ O-or mind wiping!”

Jagomuth had managed to rip her leggings right across the crotch and, since she wasn’t wearing any panties, his heated flesh was now grinding against her wetness, causing them both to groan. “Agreed,” came the answering growl.

“I hold- _ ah! _ -the power to say no- _ o _ !”

“ _ Alright _ ,” his voice was a tight hiss, snapping his fangs on her throat in warning.

“ _ And! _ ” She gasped out as she desperately bucked against him, ignoring his low roar, “I get to fuck  _ you  _ first!”

The breath was pulled from her lungs in a violent rush as Jagomuth slammed his cock inside her in a single, violent push.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” She cried out, holding on to him desperately as he started up a relentless pace, inhuman strength pinning her against the wall.

_ Fuck _ , he was in her damn  _ stomach _ . The burn of the sudden intrusion was already faded, a sharp, heady pleasure was curling low in her belly as she took the brutal pounding. She wasn’t really aware of the sounds coming from her mouth, and she was vaguely aware of the drywall ripping somewhere above her head, all she was focused on was the pulsing  _ thick ribbed _ cock that was stretching her pussy wide.

She felt more than heard the rumbling coming from him, she could feel him starting to swell within her and she was  _ wanton _ .

“Ah, fuck, yes! Cum in me, I  _ want it! _ Gimme it, I want it all!  _ Shit, yes like that! _ ” She arched her back, putting his curved (and strangely, but deliciously, pointed) dick at just the right angle for her to cum screaming and clamp down tightly, the ridges rubbing just the right way to extend and enhance. Her own teeth sunk into Jagomuth’s shoulder as her eyes screwed shut with the force of her orgasim. It left her feeling sated and exhausted, but even her lethargic state couldn’t stop her from feeling Jagomuth cum in thick spurts.

It was molten, feeling like it was burning her from the inside, and she came again at the sharp, rapid thrusts that came with the spunk pouring into her.

She tilted her sweaty head back and just breathed, trying to regain her bearings and not think about how she just pimped herself out to be a broodmare for a bunch of  _ demons _ because she’s a dumbass like that.

“When our child is born,” he said softly against her neck, his breath hot on her skin, “I will come for you both, and bring along the next to breed you.” His head pulled away, the glow from his eyes intense and focused on her face. His dick was still twitching inside her, causing aftershocks of pleasure to course gently through her. “You have made a deal with the Sixth Layer, others will hear and want the same.”

“Dude, I can’t repopulate Hell all by myself. Not even in a  _ hundred _ years.” Her voice was raspy, she really  _ really _ wanted a nap so she didn’t have to deal with what just happened. Or at least so tomorrow-Julia could deal with it. “How long does… this-,” she gestured to where her stomach was glowing and nope not thinking about it, “-last? I still have school to finish and shit to do.”

Jagomuth (that was  _ such _ a mouth full, she was gonna call him Jag from now on) shifted his weight, rocking his hips gently into hers as his length softened slowly. His lips ghosted over her cheeks and jaw as he said, “Mmmm, about two of your mortal weeks, I believe. It won’t be noticeable to anyone who doesn’t have the Sight.”

“Right.”

He then pulled back entirely, cock slipping out of her with an obscene rush of molten cum that  _ sizzled _ when it hit the floor. ( _ What the actual  _ fuck _ did she just do?! _ ) Jag tipped his mouth up into a wicked smirk and stepped back with a mocking bow. “Until next time, my dear.”

Then he was gone. And left her standing in a puddle of cum and ripped clothes.

Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> ...good? Bad?


End file.
